


A Debt Unpaid

by yikespart2



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, F/F, Fluff, French Mythology, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise, Redemption, Sickfic, Universe Alteration, wew lad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikespart2/pseuds/yikespart2
Summary: Lena and Amélie move out of their cramped apartment in Paris and into a home belonging to the Lacroix family in France’s countryside. However, their seemingly idyllic life comes to a halt when Lena becomes sick.





	1. Chapter 1

The flickering light that came through the trees would normally have bothered her eyes, but as Amélie raced down the wooded street she could only think about making it home. A panicked voicemail from Lena was all it took to send her flying back to their house in the countryside. When they had first moved out she was hesitant about her long commute into town for work, and this only served to affirm her fears. She gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles and set the message to play again.

“A-Amélie, love, something’s wrong, my heart is pounding in my chest and I-I can barely breathe… I don’t know what’s happening, but I need you to come home… Please, just hurry.”

There were a few seconds more of her labored breathing until the message ended. Despite returning her call three times, Lena’s end remained silent. Amélie’s stomach twisted when she saw the timestamp and realized it had been almost 40 minutes since Lena had left her message.

“Please be alright, God,  _please_  let her be alright,” she repeated aloud.

The gas pedal hit the floor as she sped home. The drive seemed never-ending until the moment she turned into their driveway and time stopped. Amélie ran to their front door, her shaking hands fumbling with the keys. At last, the door creaked open and she released a shaky cry,

“Lena! Lena, where are you?”

Her search was frantic until the sick, building anticipation finally met its end. Glancing to the right through the living room, she spotted Lena’s tiny hand lying on the kitchen floor, her body just out of view. Turning the countertop corner, Amélie's eyes stung as she took in the sight. In an instant, she knelt at Lena’s side and gently gripped her shoulder.

“Lena, please look at me, I need you to tell me what’s wrong!”

Lena’s unfocused eyes began to stir and she slowly pulled her head around to face Amélie. Her muscles twitched and shook and she was so _pale_. The tears gathering under Amélie’s chin dripped onto Lena’s shirt, already drenched with sweat. Reality kicked in swift, and a panicked look spread across her face as she stretched out her arms to grab at Amélie's wrists.

“A-Amélie,” she gasped, “help me, I-I don’t know what’s happening, please help me!” The fear in Lena’s voice overtook her words and she began to sob. Amélie leaned down and pulled Lena to her chest.

“Lena I’ve got you, it’s alright, my love. I know you’re scared, but I _need_ you to tell me what is wrong or I cannot help you.”

Lena gasped for air and squeezed her eyes shut, desperately searching her memory. Her heartbeat overwhelmed her ears and the tile of the kitchen floor pushed against her back. Finally, with a shaken voice, she replied,

“I-I think I was trying to… to recharge my phone, but I started walking a-and my chest started to hurt really bad, and—“ she shuddered as her chest heaved.

Amélie slid her hand down Lena’s back, raising her upwards ever so slowly. Drawing her ear to her face, Amélie whispered gentle words to soothe the pain that raged through her body. Lena whimpered with each desperate breath, Amélie's stomach twisting once more to hear her struggle. 

“That’s it, mon amour, breathe. I am here.”

“Take your time,” Amélie spoke gently. Her eyes that had been clenched so tight began to relax across that face. Her shaking slowed and the earlier painful expression eased into a peaceful one. 

“Now, do you think you can tell me what is wrong?”

Lena’s huffs became quieter and quieter until she finally could speak. She adjusted her trembling hands to grasp onto Amélie’s, tugging at the edge of her sleeve. Another shuddered breath, and Lena angled her face towards Amélie.

“Love, I... I think I need help... _real_ help.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go folks, now it gets weird. leave a comment, tell me what ya think :) sorry for typos, I know they're in there somewhere

Lena’s fragile body lay stretched across the couch while Amélie kept a watchful eye. It had been an hour since the horrifying event that shook Amélie to the core and she had not left Lena’s side yet. Her shoulders tense, she went into the kitchen to start a kettle of tea and ran a towel under the sink for Lena’s forehead. Returning to the couch, Amélie’s knees pressed into the rug and she gently ran her hand over Lena’s face. The steady rise and fall of Lena’s chest and the pink hue returning to her cheeks allowed Amélie to breathe once more.

Her mind began to wander to when Lena had first gotten ill after they had moved into their new home. The excitement and stress of leaving Paris for the country were weighing heavy on the both of them, so to lighten their load they decided to explore the meandering dirt roads that surrounded their house. Stopping in a field, Lena circled around to Amélie’s front and they took in the sounds of the evening together. Amélie looked down as she felt a bump on her chest when Lena’s head came to rest under her chin. Gently stroking her hair, Amélie pondered aloud,

“What if we hate it here?”

Lena sighed and glanced up and Amélie, her chin now resting on Amélie’s chest.

“Then I suppose we’ll just hate it?”

Lena paused and giggled, smiling out towards the field around them.

“Why are you laughing?”

“You worry too much, love! What if we love it here? What if it’s the _best_ decision we’ve ever made? What if everything goes perfectly right?”

Lena pushed back from Amélie’s chest and reached out her hands. Taking Amélie’s hands into her own, Lena smiled and began to pull her back towards the road. She glanced upwards at the sky and raised her eyebrows,

“If we start back now, we can watch the sunset!”

Amélie scoffed and said with a smirk, “If I am negative, you are hopelessly positive.” Lena let loose a laugh,

“We’re like ying and yang, yeah?”

Rolling her eyes, Amélie chuckled at Lena’s mispronunciation and silently agreed. They began their trek home, feet kicking at the gravel and hands held in the middle. They had not made it far when Lena began to pull away from Amélie, tugging on her hand.

“Lena, what are you doing?” Amélie huffed, glancing up from the dirt road beneath them. Her annoyance dissolved into confusion as she saw Lena’s eyes begin to roll backward. Knees folding, Lena toppled towards the earth face-first, Amélie reaching across her chest and barely rescuing her from the rocky ground. Feeling the blood leave her face, Amélie shouted, “Lena! Lena, what happened? Are you alright?”

Guiding her to the ground, Amélie held Lena’s face in her palms, fear spreading through her veins like ice. In an instant, Lena’s eyes opened, her breathing heavy and slow. She tilted her head and looked into Amélie’s eyes with a dazed stare.

“What… why am I on the ground…?” Lena asked, her voice weak and quivering.

“I think you fainted,” Amélie explained, “do you feel alright?”

Lena hesitated for a moment, then slowly nodded.

“I feel tired… really tired. Give me a minute.” Lena closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Amélie felt numb holding Lena there in the road, the sun just beginning to dip behind the trees and out of sight. Her heart beat the walls of her chest like a drum and her mouth felt completely dry.

Eventually, Lena was able to stand and they slowly made their way to the porch of their new house. Strong enough to walk on her own, Lena pulled the screen door and stepped past the threshold. Before Amélie could join Lena, she saw a black shadow sprint across their porch in her periphery. She turned hoping to see what had caused the shadow but found nothing. The yellow porch light illuminated the wood floors and something gold glinted at her from beneath the swing. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Amélie got to her knees and bent to pick it up. Peering under the old splintered swing, she found a host of gold coins surrounded by bloodied feathers.

“How odd,” she thought.

She picked up a few gold coins to bring inside, but just as she began to push herself off the ground, a pair of small green eyes blinked at her from within the trees bordering their house. Shaking her head in disbelief, Amélie dismissed the sight and walked through the door.

The kettle’s shrill sound woke Amélie from the memory, returning her to the spot on the floor beside the couch.

Amélie gently rested Lena’s hand on the pillow and made her way to the kitchen. She removed the squealing teapot from the stove and pulled two cups from the cupboard. Returning to the kettle, a drawer slightly pulled out reminded her of those strange coins and green eyes from her memory. That night before following Lena upstairs, Amélie tossed the coins into the drawer and tucked the whole ordeal away.

Her curiosity piqued again, she pulled the drawer out harder than she intended. The coins shot out, clinking as they all hit the drawer’s wooden face. While they spun and settled onto their faces, Amélie grabbed one and held it up to the light. Holding it between her fingers, she turned it around and before her eyes, the coin’s surface began to peel. The thin gold foil twisted and rolled until it reached her fingers and with a gasp, she dropped it to the countertop. The foil continued to roll towards the top until the coin disappeared altogether. Amélie furrowed her brow and blinked several times, looking back hard at the counter to find nothing there. She quickly glanced down into the drawer and just as the coin she held vanished, the remaining coins were all but gone. Before she could question any longer what she had just witnessed, a small voice called to her from their living room.

“Amélie… Amélie, where are you?”

Amélie swiftly closed the drawer and ran to the couch, the carpet warm against her feet after the cold kitchen tile.

“Right here, I’m right here.” She gently slid her fingers beneath Lena’s.

“I’m glad,” Lena whispered. “What were you doing in there?”  
Amelie remembered the kettle and replied, “I made us some tea, would you like some?”

Lena gently nodded so Amelie returned to the kitchen, pouring them each a cup. She pushed the memory of the coins from her mind again as she passed the drawer, crossing from the kitchen into the living room. She leaned over and handed Lena her cup, gently making sure Lena was strong enough to hold it on her own. Once Lena had a firm grasp, Amelie sighed and looked out the window behind the couch. Staring at the tree line not 20 feet from the back of the house, Amelie’s breath caught in her chest as the same pair of green eyes from that night blinked at her, this time accompanied by a small, white smile holding a gold coin between its glinting teeth.

“What is it, love? Is everything ok?” Lena asked, her tone concerned.

“Yes, I just saw a cat.” Amelie lied.

Just as she finished her sentence, the green eyes blinked once more and turned, allowing Amelie a lasting glance. To her surprise, she barely saw the outline of a black cat swishing its tail. It quickly returned into the treeline with a knowing smile, leaving Amelie with more questions than she could begin to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, first fic ever so be gentle haha. I'm open to criticism, lemme know if you like it? Hope you can stomach this angst B(


End file.
